Una noche especial
by flooreenciiaa
Summary: Quinn y Rachel viven juntas en un departamento en Nueva York, Rachel esta en época de audiciones y a pesar de que Quinn tiene trabajo de actriz en una pequeña compañía, se toma parte de su tiempo para ser el ama de casa perfecta para Rachel.


Era un día templado en la ciudad de Nueva York, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las 7pm y ya sabemos que significa eso. Rachel esta a punto de llegar. Hoy era un día especial, le había preparado su comida favorita, ella volvía de una importante audición para el papel principal de Moulin Rouge y por si fuera poco era nuestro aniversario. Rachel tenia la fantasía de tener relaciones con una mucama sexy, sin embargo aquella vez que vino Sabrina a pedir el trabajo a la casa, a pesar de ver la cara de mi novia y darme cuenta de que en serio la deseaba, yo la rechacé rotundamente, Rachel siempre decía "Quinn, necesitas tiempo para ti" sin embargo, tener una casa, limpia y perfecta me hace feliz, aparte de que compartir la vida con el amor de mi vida, hace que yo no necesite nada mas. La comida estaba a punto de estar lista, así que, la puse en fuego bajo para que cuando Rachel llegara estuviera en su punto y siguiera caliente.

A lo lejos Quinn alcanzo a escuchar como la cerradura de la puerta se movía lentamente.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

La sonrisa fue instantánea.

- ¡Rachel! - grito Quinn mientras corría hacia el Salón y apresuro a plantarle un beso en la boca a su amada. - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Obtuviste el papel? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Es obvio que obtuviste el papel! Eres una estrella después de todo.

- Quinn, basta – dijo Rachel en un tono triste, - No obtuve el papel, soy la suplente, le dieron el papel a la chica de la que te había hablado, la pretenciosa esa que ha estado yendo a las mismas audiciones que yo…

Quinn ponía una cara de preocupación mientras oía a Rachel murmurar: "me ha de estar siguiendo" a pesar de que podía ser otro de los dramatismos de Rachel ella no podía dejar que nadie siguiera a su novia "¿Qué tal y lo que quería era andar con ella? ¿Y si Rachel le gustaba? ¿En que estoy pensando?" -¿Me estas oyendo Quinn?– dijo Rachel y antes de poder enojarse porque su novia la estaba ignorando Quinn acertó a decir – Te prepare Espagueti, ¡Feliz Aniversario!

-pero…- dijo Quinn con tono provocativo al momento de tomar el trasero de Rachel y acercarlo a su pelvis –prefirió cenarte a ti primero-

Quinn metió ambas manos por el resorte de la falda de la morena y apretó su trasero un poco, luego recorrió su mano derecha hacia el frente y la metió dentro de las bragas de Rachel y comenzó a masajearla, Rachel no pudo contener un pequeño gemido mientras intentaba desabrochar el delantal que la rubia traía puesto, Rachel gemía tanto que su torpeza fue tal que no pudo quitarle nada a Quinn así que tomo las manos de la rubia y las sao rápidamente.

-Tu no estas a cargo ahora princesa- dijo Quinn al momento de empujar a Rachel al sofá, Quinn se desabotono poco a poco la blusa, Rachel se dio cuenta de inmediato lo mojada que se estaba poniendo, no había nada que la excitara mas que ver a Quinn desvestirse lentamente, como si la provocara, vio como Quinn se quitaba la falda, y luego su conjunto blanco que Rachel le había regalado hace 2 meses, la rubia se incoó lentamente y le quito a Rachel rápidamente la falda y su ropa interior, Rachel sintió la nariz de Quinn rozar su pierna y solo pensaba "¡hazlo ya, Quinn!", se escucho un gemido fuerte proveniente de la morena en cuanto sintió la lengua de Quinn en su sexo, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez mas y mas y entonces Quinn introdujo un dedo dentro del cuerpo de la morena –Maaaas…- Dijo Rachel para que Quinn metiera un segundo dedo –Mas Quinn, maaas- dijo la morena antes de sentir un tercer dedo dentro de ella, Quinn sabia exactamente lo que le gustaba a la morena pero le encantaba hacerla sufrir para que pidiera mas y mas, la respiración entrecortada de Rachel comenzó a convertirse en gemidos cada vez mas recurrentes, Quinn sintió como la pelvis de la morena se contraía y comenzó a hacerlo todo mas rápido y mas fuerte y entonces se escucho claramente el grito que indicaba el orgasmo de su querida novia, Rachel comenzó a respirar mas lentamente y la rubia comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella.

-Feliz aniversario Rachel…- dijo Quinn antes de besar apasionadamente a su novia.


End file.
